


The Smallest Box Under The Tree

by kamerer220



Series: Christmas Presents [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamerer220/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: The size of the gift is not what matters,





	The Smallest Box Under The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holiday Bond fandom, I hope all my Bond/Q shippers had a wonderful Christmas and that you have an even better new year!  
> I am going to issue ya'll the same challenge I gave the Sherlock fandom which is to write in the new year.  
> If you read fic but have never commented on one than my challenge to you is to leave a comment.  
> If you comment on fic but your account is nothing but bookmarks of other people's fic than my challenge to you is to write.  
> Doesn't have to Bond fic just pic any fandom you want and write about it!  
> And as always if you a struggling during the winter monthes you can text 347347 and be connected to a counselor or you can call all 1-800-273-8255 and talk to someone.  
> If you write something leave a comment and I will be sure to read and comment on it!  
> Happy writing and Happy New Year!

James Bond was a complicated man with a sordid past. He had his heart broken and had broken hearts in turn. He had killed in defense of England but always managed to survive the assasin's bullet himself.He always assumed he would die alone that either a bullet or the booze would finally take him down, but of all the unbelievable things love had rescued him.  
No angel had saved him unless Q would be considered an avenging angel. It had taken them time to get there as well.First getting comfortable with each other professionally, he had intial doubts about a Quartermaster who looked like he was still in Uni and Q had had his doubts about the continued relevance of the double program. Then Bond had to let his walls down and remember what it was like to have a friend. James had then spent the entire time he was tracking down Spectre in denial of his feelings, but after quite a bit of shouting , apologies, and make up sex he and Q had finally made it here , a peaceful christmas toghether after a year of personal and preofessional chalhallenges. Q had managed to get past all of his walls and he was going to reward that faith though he was one the receiving the better gift he felt. They had enjoyed a wonderful breakfast together, cooking being one of the challenges Bond had tackled over the past year and now it was time to open presents.

"Well James I am afraid your present was a little too big to wrap and put under the tree, but I did manage to wrap part of it," Q handed Bond a small snowflake wrapped box beaming at him with childlike joy.

No one had ever looked at him like that. Not even Vesper but consider the secrets she had hidden from him that wasn't really surpising. It was such a miracle to be looked at with unfettered joy and far surpassed any physical gift Q could have given him. thought that didn't stop Bond from ripping through the wrappng like a five year old to see what was inside.A key with a large Q attached.

"You built another Aston Martin for me?"  
"Yes love, with all the modifications you have mentioned from time to time. You have been so good at returning your equippment I figured you deserved a reward though I have a rather large soft spot where your cocerned so I would have built it for you anyway though I appreciate your recent extra thoughtfullness,"  
"It is the least I can do, I was more than a bit of an ass to you."  
"Yes, well that is all behind us now, and of course I insist that you take me on a drive in it since I didn't get to enjoy any of the other cars I built."  
"Of course my heart, you shall be the first passanger. Now it is your turn to open your present."  
"With pleasure James but where is it?"  
James smiled at Q's befuddlement glad to have managed to keep his clever lover from deducing this particular present. Q always managed to guess his birthday presents.  
Bond went to the tree and took down an ornament that was shpaed like a walnut with a Q carved on it. 

"James, this is so small, what did you get me some new Nano technology from the North Koreans?" He giggled. God James loved Q's laugh he hoped to be hearing it for many years to come. 

Q opened the ornament an nestled inside was a white gold ring, he lifted it out to inspect it and saw inscribed on the isnide of the band Q the infinitey symbol 007  
James got down on one knee. "Q I never thought I would live this long. I thought either an assasin's bullet or the booze would have gotten me by now. I built walls against betrayal but also love. You managed to break all those walls down. I love you. If you don't mind a bit of a broken down agent with blood on his hands I would love you until my last breath. Q, he took a deep breath and took the final plunge, knowing Q could be trusted with all of his heart, would you marry me?"  
Q blinked at him owlishly then slipped the ring onto his right ring finger and preceded to throw himself into James arms.  
"Yes, James I will marry you most happily. I love you too, and have every intention of seeing you enjoy retirement when your ready." He kissed James putting all the passion, healinng, and love he had in him to give."  
"Happy Christmas love." James replied smiling at his now finacee.  
"Happy Christmas my heart. Oh and sense we will be getting married you should know my name is Quentin Holmes and I have two older brothers."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
